


Between Past and Future

by unknownymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/unknownymous
Summary: A series of short prompt based drabbles between two unlikely spider-people, Spider-man Noir and Spider-man 2099.Where people from the past definitely do not mix well with people from the future and Miles needs to run interference.(I’m launching this ship and calling it Twenty Ninety Noir (2090Noir/2099Noir))





	Between Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Spider-man characters.

**Telephone: How It All Began**

 

With a flourish, Miles presented a brand new mobile phone in front of two astonished spider-people and proceeded to introduce the device, puffing his chest in pride.

“This, fellow spiders, is a brand new yPhone Galaxy V6 Plus. It’s got 256 Gigabyte’s worth of memory, an amazing 8 Gigabyte’s worth of RAM, a six inch Liquid Retina display, facial recognition, and a 50 Megapixel camera. Neat, right?” He said and watched as both Peter Benjamin Parker from the 1930s and Miguel O’Hara from 2099 leaned in to inspect his gadget.

They awed as Miles turned his phone this way and that.

But then suddenly-

“That is so _advanced_.”

“That is so _outdated_.”

-came out from both Peter _and_ Miguel at the same time.

They all blinked, then slowly, both dimension travellers turned to regard each other, and with a tiny hint of an edge in their voices-

“What did you say?”

-yeah, they said it at the same time too.

Slapping a hand to his masked face, Miles dragged the hand downward with an exasperated sigh.

This was _not_ going to end well, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing for these two ever since Marvel decided to kill off the main Spider-man Noir in the Spider-geddon series because, just, WHY??!
> 
> Wait, I got sidetracked. Spider-geddon made me think about writing this, but watching Spider-man: Into the Spider-verse is what really got me going.
> 
> Anyway, this very short drabble pretty much explains the premise of what I want to explore in this fanfic collection. There's just something really interesting about it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed that though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
